Ghost Story
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Ghosts aren't real. You live, you die. To Yami Sennen there is no in between. But when Yami and his father are summoned to the infamously haunted Mutou manor they will come face to transparent face with four ghosts of their own! Three ghosts who thrive on thrills and chills, and one lonely little spirit looking for a friend. Maybe being dead isn't the same as being gone. YamixYugi
1. Prologue: Dare You

_**Hey people! So this idea has been in my head for a couple of months now and I decided to get it up here already! So sit back, relax and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

* * *

_**Prologue: Dare You **_

_**It was irrational to sneak around. The area was at least two miles from the city. The lights weren't on in the manor looming ahead. No one was home, no one to answer the door. No one was living there. The sprawling, once-grand estate had been abandoned for almost two hundred years if the rumors were to be believed. It was devoid of any light or life-a condemned piece of space. Officially. Legend however, dictated by gossip told another story. It didn't matter how the story was told-or which one because there were so many. What did matter was the one word each one of the mansion's stories had in common: Haunted. Of course such a title granted the mansion fame, and therefore was the subject of gossip, rumors, interest, speculation or the occasional paranormal investigation and/or study. And of course nighttime dares were invoked upon curious, fool-hardy children. The two had snuck out together after ' Bedtime' and met on their mutual street corner to pedal their bikes down to the haunted estate.**_

_**Sugar-induced bravado and youthful confidence permitted them to ride to their destination with the moon's guiding light and park their bikes against the bushes. But no sooner had they stood at the black wrought-iron gate that their courage wavered in light of the task ahead. Both boys grabbed at the bars of the gate supporting themselves as they stared back at the town's biggest legend. Mutou Manor. They stared at the abandoned home like one would stare at a dangerous creature behind bars in a zoo. " Okay, one picture and we're history." The older of the two said, more to reassure himself than his friend admittedly. The partner in question shot a nervous glance at the older boy swallowing loudly.**_

_**" That's what I'm afraid of." Obviously he'd taken those words too close to heart. The older boy sighed and pulled his friend by the shoulder.**_

_**" Come on. Let's get this over with." Together they ducked down to the bottom of the gate, which was just high enough off of the ground to allow them to wriggle their bodies underneath the metal. After dusting themselves off the two sprinted down the gravel pathway all the way up to the mansion, their adrenaline pushing them forward. The front door opened easily, much to their surprise. No going back now. The heavy cherry wood door was decorated with stained-glass windows depicting red and blue roses. The light cast from the moon caught the glass splaying multicolored lights on the dusty floor. It was quiet.**_

_**" Oh, man. Do we have to do this?" The younger of the boys groaned. His friend stared back at him incredulously.**_

_**" You want everyone in school to think we're chicken?" He whispered sharply.**_

_**" I could live with that."**_

_**" You wuss. Come on." The two ventured further into the manor. Cobwebs and dust ruled over everything here. Their flashlights played on the walls around them, casting shadows and playing with the lights of the other stained-glass windows within. The room was large and lavish by tell of the painted walls, plush blood-red carpeting accompanying a massive stairway, and a large chandelier which hung in silence over their heads. The house must have been beautiful in earlier days. Now it looked like the perfect setting for a horror movie. The pair swiveled their flashlights from one end of the room to another. The boys strained their young ears and eyes, on the look-out for unexpected company. " I-I don't see anything. Do you?" The older boy swung his light back and fourth, then shook his head.**_

_**" No, I don't see anything." Then from above came the sound of groaning, from the aged floorboards in the manor. The small sound instantly heightened the tension to unnecessary levels.**_

_**" Let's just take the picture and get out of here." He whimpered. The other huffed as he handed the younger boy the camera.**_

_**" Fine, fine. Here, take the picture." He ran to the center of the room and put his hands on his hips, an automatic smile spreading over his face. The boy began lifting the camera to his eyes, then frowned as a thought dawned over him.**_

_**" Now wait a minute! I gotta be in the picture too or else no one will believe I was here!" He ran to his friend and pressed the camera to his hand, only for it to be shoved away.**_

_**" Just shut up and take the picture!"**_

_**" No you take the picture!"**_

_**" You take it!"**_

_**" You!"**_

_**" Guys, guys don't fight! I'll take the picture!" Both boys froze. It was just them! There was no one else! So then...who spoke? The camera was lifted away by hands neither of them could see and with apprehension in their eyes both boys lifted their flashlights slowly. " Say cheese!" The voice chirped happily. As the camera flashed the duo screamed bloody murder. Gasping and shrieking the boys scrambled away from the floating camera and ran terrified from the house as fast as their legs could carry them. The picture taken printed out of the slot in the camera, then fell to the floor in a puff of dust. The camera lowered and two sad, resigned amethyst eyes stared at the spot where the youngsters had been moments ago. " Oh, darn. I did it again." He breathed. He would have apologized then for scaring them unintentionally. He never meant to scare anyone. But no one was there. The manor was quiet again save for the hooting of a distant owl and a quiet chorus of cicadas.**_

* * *

_**Done! So what did you think? The next chapter will be posted next week and I promise it'll be a longer one so until then please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	2. Inheriting Mutou Manor

_**Hi people I'm back! So in this chapter we meet two new characters! Have fun reading! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cake I'm eating!**_

* * *

_**Inheriting Mutou Manor**_

_**"...And to the ' Save The Dolphins' foundation: Eleven million dollars. To the ' Save The Pumas' foundation: One point two million dollars. To the Christ children's hospital: One point four million dollars. To the ' Heart Cancer Association Of America': Three million dollars." The monotone voice of the lawyer was like sand in her ears. This was ridiculous! Vivian Wong had been sitting in the same room, in the same chair, with the same insanely boring old man for nearly an hour now and her patience was beginning to wear thin. Chen Lee Wong was a successful business man. A philanthropist, scientist, care-giver and Vivian's father. Deceased as of last week. She had played her part of the dutiful daughter when he first began to weaken. For months she'd stayed by his side tending to his every disgusting need in his sickbed, and when it was finally over she had paid the funeral expenses herself. That was over with. It was her time, and now...she waned her fucking paycheck! Not this senseless shit!**_

_**" Oh forget the livestock and the poor sick children! What did the deadbeat leave me?" She growled. The lawyer paused, lowering the papers to look at her with bland recognition. Physically she was a pretty little thing. Her jet black hair had been secured into two buns on either side of her head. Her dark brown eyes held a mischievous light within their dark depths which one could find charming. Her black Asian style dress hugged a sensual body with curves that would make any woman envious. Her pale skin stretched over a heart-shaped face, high cheekbones and glossy red lips. Yes, she was pretty, but as poisonous as a viper. Sitting next to her was a fairly handsome man with a tall build, red hair cropped just below his ears and shimmering grey eyes. His black Armani suit and shoes spoke of professionalism. His name was Alister Moore, and he was her lawyer. At her snide remark he shot her a reprimanding stare and then cleared his throat to turn back to the man.**_

_**" I apologize, Sir. I believe what the bereaved is trying to express is... The sudden death of her only father has left a great, gaping void in her bank-" Vivian shot him a glare. "-In her life. And Vivian has been left to wonder what he has left her to fill it up with." Alister took Vivian's hand in his as his features softened to become sympathetic and mournful. The tactic worked on neither lawyer or client but he got the message all the same. He put down his current file and began leafing through the documents before him.**_

_**" Hmm. Let's see...orphans...the elderly...panda bears...snakes...ah. Daughter: Vivian." He glanced once at the file then closed the folder with a light slap to the desk. " Mutou Manor in Domino." Vivian blinked, waited for a heartbeat's moment. Silence.**_

_**" And?" She hedged. The man checked his wristwatch and then looked back at her with that same bland expression.**_

_**" And I'm late for lunch so if you'll excuse me." He slid the folder to Alister then stood up. Vivian sot up out of her chair and put one hand on her hip as she held up the other to wield a reprimanding finger.**_

_**" Wait just a goddamn minute here! Are you trying to tell me that I've spent the last four months holding his clammy hand waiting for him to croak, and all I get in return is a lousy piece of property?!" She fired. The lawyer returned her fierce glare with all the interest of a rock.**_

_**" No. It was lousy sixty years ago. Now it's condemned. Enjoy." He walked around the long table then out of the office never once looking back. Vivian was seething. She had never gotten along with her father and this was exactly why. He always gave everything he had to everyone else but her! By rights she should have gotten every million that smarmy bastard was worth! She slammed both hands down on the desk and glared daggers at Alister.**_

_**" Alister! This is all your fault! As usual. If you had just forged the damn will..." Alister shook his head. True as that may be he had one thing his client did not: Morals. Of all the clients he'd had Vivian was by far one of the most difficult he had ever dealt with. Her father had been the one to hire him and the one who had been paying for his services. It had been at his behest that Alister had been retained to be here with Vivian for the will reading and to help her with any legal issues in the future. But now he was tied to her. And regrettably, until she relieved him of his appointed duty, he was stuck with her. He flipped through the papers, trying to find some form of silver lining within the will.**_

_**" You know, this is condemned seafront property. There's a lot to be had here." If she was willing to fix it up, or demolish it she could build a hotel there, or a new house to sell. Maybe even a bed and breakfast place. They were at least possible revenues to take to get more money. Not catching the drift of his comment at all she snatched the papers away angrily.**_

_**" Alister! Don't you get it?! Fucking Flipper got more than me!" She stormed around the table and then vindictively threw the papers in to the fireplace that occupied the room. As if possessed by a spring Alister jumped out of the chair and ran around to the fireplace. As the small embers began catching the paper he scrambled to salvage the documents. **_

_**" Viv, the deed's in there!" He swatted and cursed as the flames licked his hand. He grabbed the folder, and to his dismay one piece of paper had fluttered to the fire. The heat caught the paper...and it activated something. A chemical maybe? What he took for a blank piece of old parchment slowly transformed in to a beautifully scripted document. Why was it hidden? Alister tilted his head ever so slightly and began reading the words. "...Buccaneers and buried gold. Mutou Manor doth a treasure hold." That caught her attention. Vivian skittered around the room to look over his shoulder at the paper, her eyes wide in disbelief. So the junkyard really was worth something?!**_

_**" Treasure? What? Alister, you idiot! Get it out!" Quickly he snatched the paper and together they patted it down on the floor. Thankfully only the edges had been burned, and one small hole marred the center. Gone was her loathing and sourness. She was filled with renewed vigor and determination. Maybe this could really work! So maybe this was why Daddy-Dearest had left that place to her! There was still hope yet! " I knew that place was worth something." Alister arched a skeptical brow at her, which she ignored. " There's treasure in that house...and finally, I'm going to get what I deserve." She smiled, satisfied with the way her world was spinning. Meanwhile Alister inspected his hand, only half-listening to her. Funny how quickly she could change her tune when it suited her. But more importantly, his hand was now sporting red, raw skin on his palm and fingers, the flesh too tender to even breathe on.**_

_**" Vivian, I think I need a doctor." He murmured. Vivian waved this away as if she were batting at an irritating fly.**_

_**" Oh, there's plenty in Domino!" Then without further ado she grabbed the injured hand in a vice grip and yanked on his arm. She dragged him out of the office holding the papers close to her chest, ignoring his cries of pain.**_

* * *

_**Yay I'm done! So next chapter: We go to Mutou Manor! Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	3. No Vacancy

_**Hello again my friends! Here's the next chapter of Ghost Story! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Casper! Read on and have fun! :)**_

* * *

_**No Vacancy**_

_**Vivian glared at the looming manor before her, the stormy weather it's stage. Thunder boomed as lightning crashed making her think of the old black and white horror movies she'd enjoyed as a child. But no, this tale would have a happy ending. A manor and a buried treasure were all within reach just waiting for her. Anticipation rushed through her veins. Irritation pricked at her senses. Why? It was raining buckets-which meant her brand new red Jimmy Choo shoes were going to get wet. And to add insult to injury the black iron gate before them was padlocked shut. t would have to be opened manually. Alister leaned forward on the steering wheel, all but gawking at the imposing mansion before them. He just couldn't believe how big it was! This one home could fit three houses inside itself comfortably. " So, what do you think?" He asked.**_

_**What did she think? Vivian smirked as images of splendor and gold filled her mind.** ' I think I'm going to like it here after all. I think Daddy really did love me, as he should. And once I find the treasure...I think everything's going to be perfect. But first...'** She glanced at Alister curiously, then shot a challenging glare at the gates her smirk becoming twice as wicked. " I think you're gonna get wet." He groaned pathetically where he sat, his bandaged hand already aching. The burns had hurt like hell. Holing on to the steering wheel to drive hours on end had been painful. And now on top of all of that he had to open that heavy, heavy gate? Vivian scoffed at him as he groaned and flipped back her hair.**_

_**" Oh quit crying! he more time you spend whining here, the longer it'll take to get the treasure in there!" She was right. Whether he wanted to admit it or not she was right. The sooner they found the treasure, the better. Drawing in a deep breath for courage he opened the car door and stepped in to the rain. Alister sprinted to the front gate and rummaged through his coat pocket for the keys left to them. He found them quickly, and with a twist in the lock the gate moaned open as he pulled the metal maws apart. With this task done the duo revved the car's engine and drove down the gravel driveway. Before she had even realized the car hadn't fully slowed to a stop Vivian opened the door and sprinted up the stairs of the impressive front porch of the home, Alister jogging behind in her wake. They shared a look-anticipation, excitement, geed...then they opened the doors, somewhat surprised it hadn't been locked. The double doors-made of dark cherry wood opened the house to them. Adorning these wooden doors were stained glass pictures: On the left door was a beautifully blooming red rose. On the right door was a blue blooming rose holding just as much beauty as it's partner. Four steps in and directly in front of them was another set of double doors made completely of frosted glass outlined in brass. The metal was worn and old but with some work and polish Vivian knew it would shine again. **_

_**T**__**ogether they grasped the crystal door knobs and opened the door. Thy could do nothing but stare. The main foyer of the house was at least two stories high, the ceiling carved and molded to form a dome overhead, which a large cobweb-dusted chandelier hung from the center. Ropes of crystals and pearls weaved and draped along the metal, which to Vivian's glamour-trained eyes could only be silver. A mural portraying angels and demons locked in battle was painted with the utmost care and craftsmanship, the dark colors used gave it a haunting kind of beauty. The walls were painted red, with black flowers and vines creeping along the structure. On either side of the room were two curved staircases draped in red velvety carpet on every single stair, the banisters guarded by cherubs holding up the pillars of the banister on either end. All carved in the same cherry wood as the door. **_

_**The top floor was completely open, leading to parts unknown. The main floor hosted a seemingly endless hallway just under the balcony. Electric candles lined the walls at eye-level leading up both sides of the stairs, each candle hosting it's own cluster of crystals. Like little chandeliers. Four large windows lined the walls by the main doors of the house. They were made of stained-glass, depicting illustrations to what might have been a fairytale. The first window portrayed an angel, sword in hand ad a regal gaze in the eyes. The second window showed a mighty dragon coiled around a mountain, the green scales of frosted glass shimmering as lightning lit up the sky. The third window showed a lion lying under a lush oasis of trees, and at his paws sat a pond littered with lotus flowers. The last stained-glass portrait was of a cream colored unicorn, her golden horn shining even in the darkness of the house. She stood alone in a forest, surrounded by trees bearing fruit of all colors among the leaves. On the floor, which was made of dark blue granite, were four tall vases. Standing at three feet tall the vases were made of frosted burgundy glass and encircled in what looked a lot like gold. Two stood by the doors, two more stood by the hall under the balcony. In a word: The mansion was absolutely breathtaking.**_

_**" Oh...my...god." Vivian's words breathed through her lips in an astounded whisper. All of this splendor was entirely hers! Already she couldn't wait to see the rest of the house. Alister reached in to his pocket and pulled out a key chain flashlight. Clicking on the small UV light source he examined the room wherever he guided the light. The art, the lavish décor, the opulence of it all! Clearly whoever had built Mutou Manor had spared no expense to create what was in his mind, more than a mansion. The place was a fucking palace!**_

_**" This place...Vivian can you belie-"**_

_**" Hello!" Both of them jumped at the sun of the new voice. The duo could tell it was male, no, more like a young boy. Alister's flashlight zipped around the room, their eyes searching. Vivian stepped closer to Alister as they looked around. The voice-the boy sounded harmless enough but even so, she wasn't taking any chances. Not to mention when it came to matters such as these she had no patience. She didn't like children and children didn't like her. A mutual understanding. Which was why she leaned in close to Alister's ear.**_

_**" Ask who it is." She instructed, her voice low and lazy. She really couldn't be bothered. He cleared his voice and spoke in a strong, authoritative voice. ( He hoped.)**_

_**" Who is it?"**_

_** " I'm afraid I can't answer that." The boy said, a light laugh in his voice. Alister and Vivian exchanged looks of confusion, Vivian mouthing 'Why?'**_

_**" Why not?" There was a slight pause before the boy spoke again.**_

_**" It's kind of hard to explain, Sir. I apologize." Well, whomever he was at least this invisible boy was polite. Alister took pity on the boy, ignoring Vivian's exasperated sigh. The manor was clearly uninhabited. Perhaps this boy was a runaway, who happened upon this place, hiding because he was afraid of getting in to trouble. Or possibly, he was the caretaker's son, left alone.**_

_**" Are you a caretaker?" He asked.**_

_**" No."**_

_**" Are you...a transient?" At this, the boy's voice became slightly nervous.**_

_**" No, not exactly." It was looking more and more like a hidden runaway to him. Vivian growled in her throat as her patience began to wear thin.**_

_**"Tell him to show himself!" She hissed.**_

_**" Show yourself!" A few seconds of silence passed as if the boy were considering. Then he spoke again.**_

_**" Here's the thing: If I do, please promise not to scream. I get that a lot." The boy said, a nervous chuckle in his voice. By this time Vivian had lost all patience with this game and with a fierce glare she all but shoved Alister out of the way, snatching his flashlight from his hand to cast it's light about the room.**_

_**" Listen, Brat! If you don't show yourself immediately I'll have you arrested for trespassing!" She screeched.**_

_**" Okay, okay. Just...please don't scream, Madam. I promise I mean no harm to either of you." He sounded nervous, this voice. Why? And more importantly, why was he concerned about screaming? The room's temperature dropped a good ten degrees, making both of them unconsciously shiver. Movement at the top of the stairs drew their eyes which became wider with every second. A pearly white something breezed down the stairs blurring for the smallest of seconds before manifesting itself right in front of them. A white mass of spikes and a round face greeted them. The body-if you could call it that, consisted of neck, arms, torso...and ended with the wisp of a tail where legs should be. The spectral figure hovered in the air before them, his bright amethyst eyes shining with worry as two sets of mouths dropped open. Shock, horror and fear dominated their minds with only one word coherent in their frightened state. GHOST! The ghost boy already knew they were scared. And really, who could blame them? Perhaps an introduction was in order to lighten up the mood? He put both hands behind his back and inclined his head gracefully to both of them." Hello. My name is Yugi."**_

_**The calm in his voice and the small smile he'd tried to display had quite the opposite effect. It only scared them more. Vivian and Alister both screamed in unison. As the painfully familiar sound reached his ears Yugi's eyes grew wide with his own fear as vibrations began ratting the house. " No, no please! You shouldn't do that or you'll wake up-!" Yugi flinched as a thunderous boom coming from deep within the mansion cut him off, the chandelier rattling loudly. " Too late." And with those weary parting words Yugi closed his eyes, dragging a hand over his face as he vanished. Vanished! In to thin air! Before the pair could even begin to muster another scream lightning flashed again giving light to the chandelier which was now thrashing dangerously around the ceiling. Doors opened and slammed shut around them, the windows rattling harshly. The double doors behind them, both sets, burst open as beastly roars filled the room.  
**_

_**Vivian and Alister's screams came back anew as three large, white streaks zipped and whirled around the room as if carried by the chaotic winds around them. Eyes of glowing burgundy, black and red glared at them, filled with demonic light. Fangs flashed in their faces, howls of anguish blended with the howling of the wind. Blood began leaking from unseen pores within the walls and in the floor as demonic screeches rang in their ears. Screaming again the pair ran out of the house, nearly tripping over each other as they re-entered the car. Tires squealed and gravel flew as the humans sped away, the echoing sinister laughter following behind them until they were well past the gate. Inside the floor and walls were clean of blood as though never before bled. The doors had closed as if never opened. The chandelier sparkled dimly in the light, not a cobweb disturbed. The howls, moans and screams had ceased with the only sounds remaining of the raging storm outside. It was as if no living thing had ever entered at all.**_

* * *

_**And that's that! So what did you think of the meet and greet? Next chapter: We learn more about our ghosts! Please R&R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


	4. Lonely

_**Hello people I'm back! Thanks for all of your reviews so far! You are awesome! Sit back and enjoy this next chapter of Ghost Story. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Casper. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Lonely**_

_**By this point Vivian was truly at the end of her rope. In the past two weeks she had called in countless people to help her handle her...problem. And of the all not a one had come out successfully. Psychics, exorcists, Buddhists, hell-even people who had referred to themselves as " Spiritual Assassins." All of them had fled the house screaming within the first five minutes, vowing never to return. And so, with no other choice left to her, Vivian watched from behind her Coco Chanel sun glasses as the demolition crew began making their way in to the house. The Manor was stunning. She really hadn't wanted it to come to this. But when push comes to shove, Vivian Wong will always fight back and win. Whether that entails lying, blackmail...or removing the problem all together. Beside her Alister watched as the men readied jack hammers, chain saws, drills, and a very impressive looking wrecking ball. A wrecking ball for Christ's sake! " Uh, Viv? Don't you think this is, well, kind of excessive?"**_

_**" Fuck excessive! I have huffed and puffed and now I'm going to rip this place down! I want my treasure! They can't haunt a pile of rubble for Christ's sake!" And besides, once she had the treasure she could always just build another mansion. No great loss. A loud bang from within stopped her train of thought, followed by the demonic cackling she'd learned to recognize as her " Guests." Her face flushed with rage as the workers spilled out of the house in a tide of orange and green vests, hard hats and screeching men." Oh for the love of-hey! I'm paying you three times your commission rate for shit! GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THERE!" She might as well have been talking to the wind as a flurry of men, trucks and one dragging wrecking ball flew past her. When was it going to end?! What the hell was it going to take for her to claim what was rightfully hers?! Unknown to them all a pair of sad violet eyes watched it all from his place at the attic window.**_

* * *

_**Alone again. Yugi sighed tiredly as he wandered away from the window, his eyes downcast shadowed by his white lightning bolt shaped bangs. Why did they always have to scare everyone away? He loved his uncles, he really did. But sometimes ( All the time), they made him want to pull his hair out! ( Well, he would if he actually had any.) He honestly could not comprehend the seemingly insatiable desire they all seemed to share to scare everyone half to death! Well, technically, they weren't his uncles. Yugi had been the first one to live here. And not long after he had died, perhaps a year or so later, the three of them had joined him. They had taken care of the manor in life, so in death they felt it was owed to them. Or so they said. Yugi would just have to take their words for it. He couldn't remember much of anything. He could barely remember who he was or how he died. He scarcely remembered being alive. He couldn't remember much about himself-or even who his family was. Physically he knew he had purple eyes and spiky hair. That was all.**_

_**He knew the appearance they showed people wasn't wholly accurate. People don't look like floating pillow cases. But Yugi always had a hunch about such an issue. He had seen other spirits certainly throughout his years. Spirits who looked like see-through people. They had real faces and hair and clothes and distinctive things about themselves that made them people. ( Well, before.) Not like the near cartoonish appearance he or his uncles had. Yugi supposed it all had to do with memory. Their bodies, if they could be considered that, did have texture to it, but something had to give it shape. Like the caterpillar turns in to a butterfly, death only transforms you in to another state of being. And with no memories to shape him, what else was his energy supposed to do but take on it's own? His theory could be qualified as a proven one given the only two things he could remember about his physical body were the only physical traits that distinguished him now from a simple cloud of white vapor.**_

_**The more days that went by the more he tended to forget. He could no longer remember the feeling of the sun on his skin or the taste of a home-cooked meal. He couldn't even remember what it feels like to touch someone. A handshake. A hug. A kiss. Nothing. All he had to show for himself now were three crazy " uncles" and a house too empty to his liking. He wanted more! All he wanted, all he would ever pray for now was a friend. A naïve wish he knew. But was it really too much to ask? To have a friend to talk to, to laugh with? Someone who might look at him and not be afraid. Someone to share secrets and fears with-someone to confide in. Someone to erase this lonely ache in his heart. But it was impossible. Whatever chances were given to him were gone as soon as they came when others encountered his ghostly face or worse, his uncles. Seriously, what was with them?!**_

_**Uncle Bakura was the leader. Or at least, that's how he has always presented himself. He was definitely the bossiest, ordering Yugi around like he was his personal slave. With either a wave of his hand or a toss of his fluffy white, long hair. His deep brown eyes-so brown they were almost black-always bored in to his soul ( How ironic) any time Yugi dared ignore any of his commands. And he was definitely the leader in his lover's relationship. Consisting of Bakura and his other two uncles. The tie that bound the three seemed to be how much they loved scaring the living daylights out of everyone. If asked about rank, then his Uncle Malik would be considered next in line. Surprising, considering he didn't look much older than Yugi himself, with his shoulder-length pale blonde spiked hair and deep burgundy eyes. He seemed to be the most possessive of the three. No one was allowed in his room or to touch his things unless he told them so. Uncle Malik expressedly forbade Yugi from talking to anyone outside of " Family" ( Unless of course he ever wanted to scare someone-as if!) and never failed to remind Yugi that he was " his" nephew. When expressing such he would never say " our" like the other two. He would always say: " You're my nephew, Yugi." He'd say, his eyes trained fiercely on him.**_

_**And last but certainly not lest was his Uncle Marik, with his wild spiked blonde hair going every which way and his bright red eyes always so aglow with energy. Honestly...Yugi couldn't tell if his Uncle Marik was ADHD, or just plain crazy. He was the most " Active" of his uncles, always the first in line to get in a good scare. And if he was bored, he would sometimes resort to scaring everyone else! Once Yugi had been reading quietly by himself, then out of nowhere Uncle Marik's head had shot out of the pages of the book to scream a banshee's scream right in his face! If he weren't dead already Yugi was sure he'd have died of a heart attack! Uncle Marik's bright red eyes always shined with mischief. He was the kind of person who couldn't operate a blender without blowing it up. ( Though of course knowing him, he'd probably blow up the appliance for fun. Just ask their old can opener.) None of his uncles talked much about themselves. When Yugi pressed the issue once Uncle Bakura had only fixed him with an icy glare and said: " There's nothing I care to remember that would be worth telling you." In other words, he didn't remember much either. In fact, none of them seemed to.**_

_**But still, even so, Yugi would have liked to know about what little things they did remember. If only to feel closer to them like a real family. Not just another member of the household. In fact the only one whom ever shared anything with him was Uncle Marik. On a whim one day, not long after Yugi's first attempt Marik had floated over to him, crossed his arms over his muscular chest and said only one thing. " I know I've never had a family. I was orphaned as soon as I was born. For all I can remember this mansion has always been my home and it always will be. This family is all I know and all I will ever need to know. Bakura, Malik...even you, Brat." Then he had ruffled his spiky head and then floated over to the east end of the grounds. To set the flower bed on fire. Despite the chaos and terror each one wreaked upon the house, or him if they were bored, they were all capable of just as much love.**_

_**The times Yugi had seen his uncles sharing a tender kiss, or reaching out to give a caring touch to the to one another was when Yugi secretly envied them the most. Their connection was so strong. Him? Very rarely did he ever feel like just another presence in the house. That was another reason Yugi so desperately wished for a friend. If books and television had taught him anything, it was that a great friendship could turn in to a great love. That, in his heart of hearts was what he really wanted. To give his heart and soul to someone who maybe-just maybe could give theirs to him. To never be alone or unloved. **' Yeah, dream on Yugi.'** Sighing heavily he floated through the floor to land in one of the manor's T.V rooms on a plush armchair. Taking the remote he lazily flipped on the television and rested his chin in his hand. The screaming face of a young girl, a growl from a beastly face as it grabbed her. **' When I Was A Teenage Werewolf. Seen it.'** He flipped the channel.**_

_**A man dressed in a pristine white chef's suit, a too happy smile on his face. " I garuntee this dish is gonna change your life!" **_

_**" Liar." He mumbled, changing the channel again. The numbers 20/20 flashed on the screen, followed by a pretty blonde anchor woman dressed in red.**_

_**" Tonight on 20/20, we go in to the mind of a man who calls himself ' The ghost doctor.' " Now this might be worth watching! Fully alert now Yugi turned up the volume and watched the screen intently. " A therapist for the dead? Are you depressed? Are you anxious? Are you lonely? Do you need someone to talk to? No problem!... If you're a ghost." The image flipped from the woman to show the face of a man. His black hair was pulled back in to a ponytail, with golden jagged bangs framing his face. Warm crimson eyes gazed back at him through a pair of square spectacles, a smile playing around his neatly trimmed beard.**_

_**" You can call them ghosts, if you like, or as I refer to them ' The living impaired.' But the bottom line is they need help sometimes. Just like the rest of us." The image switched again to show the man holding a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair, cherry lips, finely chiseled features and a kind smile. Her lavender eyes shined with life and vitality. The man touched the photograph almost reverently, his eyes shadowed with sadness as the woman reporter spoke again behind this scene.**_

_**" After the death of his wife Aki, Dr. Aknamkannon Sennen gave up conventional psychiatry-and some say conventional sanity. Now along with his son Yami, full name Yami Atemu Sennen, they travel from town to town searching for paranoid poltergeists." At the mention of the doctor's son the image flipped to the person in question...and Yugi could barely breathe. A handsome young man appeared on the screen, his crimson eyes so like his father's staring out around the street the camera filmed him from. Lightning bolt golden bangs framed his aristocratic face, the high cheekbones and sharp chin reminiscent of his mother. His hair was a wild mass of spiked black, red and gold. Dark wash blue jeans hugged his seemingly endless legs and a black sleeveless shirt covered his torso, showing off his muscular body. All in all he was sinfully attractive. The scene changed and now Yami was walking down a street, wire fencing flanking his side as a male reported questioned him as he moved.**_

_**" Yami Sennen, how do you feel about what your father does for a living?"**_

_**" Can you please not ask me that?" He growled, and Yugi shivered where he sat as the baritone voice washed over him from the television.**_

_**" Do you believe in ghosts? Have you seen one? Do you believe in your father's work at all? Do you think your father's crazy?" The reporter fired. By this time it seemed like the young man had lost all patience. He stopped dead in his tracks and fixed the camera with a stare that screamed ' Don't fuck with me.'**_

_**" Just so you know, you're really starting to piss me off. So I suggest you either leave me alone, or keep it up until I kill you myself. That ought to answer all of your questions." The 20/20 sign came up again before switching to a commercial. Yugi felt for him. He wouldn't like someone calling his family crazy either. Excitement hummed through him as the epiphany dawned on him. This was it! Dr. Sennen dealt with ghosts all the time! No way his uncles would be able to scare him off! And the thought of Yami staying here-in his house-living in his house...the matter was all but settled in his mind. But how could he get them here? Umm... Wait! What was that woman's name? Veronica? Victoria? Vanessa...? Oh, right! He remembered now! **_

_**" Vivian..." Yugi shot up like a bullet from his chair and then flew from the room, already planning his next move. **_

* * *

_**Done! So how did you like this insight in to Yugi's...afterlife? Next chapter: Yami and his dad come to Mutou Manor! Woooot! Please R&R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


End file.
